


Long days, long nights

by Stargazer673



Series: Doddsverse [25]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 11:53:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer673/pseuds/Stargazer673





	Long days, long nights

Mike shuffled in the front door. He loosened his tie, took off his shoes and flopped down on the sofa. Just as his head hit the back of the couch, you walked into the living room. 

“Hey,” Mike said, eyes closed. “What’s for dinner?”

“Dinner was three hours ago. It’s 9 o’clock.” You stared at Mike. How could he be so damn aggravating by just breathing? The long hours, late nights, the drinking, the coldness…

Mike lifted his head up. “You’re giving me that look again, Y/N. It’s unnerving.”

“You want to know what’s unnerving? The fact that my husband either comes home late or when he does come home at a decent time, he drinks all evening.” Crossing your arms you walked further into the room, “But I think what "unnerves” me the most, even more than the nights you don’t come home, are the nights when you are home and act like I don’t exist.”

Mike scoffed and rolled his eyes, “whatever, Y/N. You are so dramatic.” He pushed up from the couch, “I think you may be exaggerating a little.”

Walking to Mike so you could look him in the eye you replied, “okay if I’m exaggerating, answer a couple of questions.”When did you sit at the table to eat dinner with me and the kids? What did the kids dress up as for Halloween, when was the last time we made love?”

Mike bent his head, and you could see his expression soften. He was quiet for a few moments. “I-I can’t answer those questions.” His gaze turned sultry as his eyes came up to meet yours. “Why don’t we do something to rectify the last issue right now?” 

Your mouth dropped open, and you felt your body heat. As much as you were mad at him, you couldn’t deny your need for him. 

Mike took a step closer to you, close enough to feel his hot breath, and to smell his scent, a blend of sweat, mint, and cologne. Mike’s gaze was sultry.  
He grasped your hips, pulling you flush to him. Your hands went to his muscular arms. Dipping his head, he brushed his lips against yours. “Do you know how beautiful you are, hmm? What you do to me?”

“Remind me” you countered with a raspy voice. That remark elicited growl from deep in his throat. The next thing you knew he was pushing you against the wall. His lips crashed into yours.

You made quick work of his belt and zipper. Pushing his pants and underwear off his hips, as he pulled your shorts and panties off. Grasping your thighs, he hauled you up and buried himself inside you. “Oh God,” you exclaimed. Your hands went to his hair, pulling.

“Oh baby doll, always so ready.” He started pumping his hips, “so damn good”, Mike marveled.

Running your hands down his neck, your nails dug into his shoulders.

Mike’s grasp on your thighs tightened, leaving bruises most likely, not that you cared. He helped you move up and down. He felt so damn good thrusting in and out of you, “Mike, God..hitting..all..” Your words were interrupted by Mike’s wet, hard kiss.

“I’m not going…fuc-…" Mike’s release was hard as he spilled into you.

“Mike, so close, ohhhh!” Your body felt like it was going up in flames, “Oh God!” You climaxed, your body needing the release. Mike held you up against the wall until both of you regained your composure.

He gently sat you on your feet. Both of you put your bottoms back on. Mike caressed your cheek, “I love you so much, Y/N. I’m going to do better. I promise.”

You touched his hand, “I love you too, Mikey. But don’t make promises you can’t keep.” Bringing his hand to your lips, you kissed his palm. Giving him a sad smile, you walked from the room. “Dinner is in the oven”, you said over your shoulder on your way to the bathroom for a shower.


End file.
